Why wasn't I invited?
by NerdyPassionLoves
Summary: Never leave James Potter out of a detention with Severus Snape.


**So I'm thinking about doing a George Weasley fan-fic. Then my friend tells me, hey do a Snape, Remus, Sirius drabble. So I did, in like fourty-five minutes. It's not the best, but I love it. I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

It was common knowledge that Severus Snape, and the Four Comics of Gryffindor don't get along. The four comedians of Gryffindor, are James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and oddly enough Peter Pettigrew. In fact everyone has know that ever since Hogwarts was first built, Slytherin's and Gryffindor's have never gotten along. So the things that happened in Charms class really surprised no one.

Snape was minding his own business as he does every class. He never really was good with social behaviors such as small talk or making friends. Instead he was content with just having his Owl, his books, and Lily Potter as his only friends. So far his day had gone exceptionally well. Not a single teacher had bugged him to be more social. There was no partner projects assigned anytime soon, and nobody had picked on him. He thought nothing could ruin his day, but he really shouldn't count his chickens before his eggs had hatched.

"Snape, whatcha reaidin there...it's a girl mag right?" The most obnoxious of the four Sirius asked his favorite victim.

Snape still determined to keep his day perfect, chose to take the high road and ignore Sirius. Well Sirius being immature as he is, didn't take kindly to that.

"Hey come on Snape, it isn't nice to keep things away from your friends." Sirius said sitting on Snape's desk.

Snape still not affected by Sirius simply put the title in Sirius's face. It was a book about Potions, Snape's specialty.

"See? Nothing special." Snape replied coolly.

"Bullying my friend about his stupidity again Snape?" The kindest and smartest of the four began to tease Snape as well.

"Be nice Rem, we're all friends here." Sirius chimed in.

Snape was losing his perfect day, he could feel it. One of the four he could handle, but two? That was simply beyond his capabilities.

"So you consider friendship mean pranks, vulgar insults, and pushing people around? You sound like amazing people to hang out with." Snape commented every word dripping with sarcasm.

The boys, not used to being called out in a public place, had to scramble to find a comeback. Usually James came up with them and they just continued them.

"What? No come back? How strange, and they say your so smart Remus." Snape jeers at them.

"Alright enough Snape!" Sirius snapped and lunged at Snape.

Snape dodged and took out his wand and sent a spell Sirius's way. It hit him square in the chest and sent him flying, causing him to knock over a book self. This caused Remus to draw his wand and send a disarming spell at Snape. Snape blocked it and hit Remus sending him into a glass case and shattering it. Then Sirius who saw this drew his wand, and the pattern repeated itself until Professor Flitwick came in and broke up the fight.

"Boys to Madam Pomfrey now, and detention after school!" He roared while sending them on there way.

* * *

The boys were still arguing by the time they arrived at the Hospital Wing.

"Boys quiet down right now!" Madam Pompfrey bellowed at them, making them shut up.

"Another fight really? Well come on sit on some beds!" She ordered and they followed.

Ten minutes later they were all healed and ready to go. Before any of them could leave in an attempt to hide, Professor Flitwick arrived.

"Boys follow me." He told them, and so they went.

* * *

Detention was in Flitwick's office. He wanted them to sort all his books, papers, and other clerical work, all without magic. While Remus and Sirius were rather use to this, Severus was not. He believed if you have magic, and go to a magical institute, why not use magic whenever you can?

"Oh come on Snape, stop whining we all have to do it." Sirius sneered after Snape had continually grumbled about the detention.

"Shut Up Sirius!" Snape jeered back.

"Oh I'm shaking in my robes!" Sirius recoiled.

Now Remus was not going to get involved this time. No this time he planned to mind his own business, and let those two bicker like married old men. His plan was great until Sirius and Severus knocked him into their brawl, now he had to defend himself.

* * *

After twenty minutes, James Potter was told to go retrieve his friends and Snape. Only Merlin knows what would happen if they were only together too long. So James arrives at Flitwick's office and opens the door.

What he saw was pure comedy gold. This dirt was so good, he could use it forever. The three young men were panting, had clothes torn, and entangled by each other. Now if James wasn't the trained eye that he was, he wouldn't have thought that this was a brawl in fact he was smirking at what the untrained eye would think.

"Why wasn't invited to this hot and heavy party?" James cracks off.

The young men faces were priceless. They went from shock, to red, to redder, to reddest. In fact, because it was James, they knew he knew it was a fight. They knew he had got the best dirt of them ever.

So the boys leave one by one vowing to never think, or speak of this day ever again.

* * *

**I love it, and no Peter because really, he's too much of a chicken to do anytihng.**

**With Love**

**NerdyPassionLoves**


End file.
